


The Den Mother's Collapse

by BirdieWolf, maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: The Guide to being a pack mother [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Billy, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Dustin, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Harringrove, Heat Sex, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother Hen Steve harrington, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Older Sibling Steve Harrington, Omega Mike Wheeler, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Will, Omega Will Byers, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Pregnancy, Princess Steve, Prostate Massage, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protectiveness, Pups, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Romance, Scent Marking, Self-Doubt, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Steve, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt, Top Billy Hargrove, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, against jonathan byers, against nancy wheeler, alpha maxine, alpha maxine "max" mayfield, angry jonathan byers, beta dustin henderson, beta eleven, beta jane hopper, beta nancy wheeler, billy hargrove needs a hug, manipulative Jonathan, manipulative jonathan byers, mommy steve, mommy steve harrington, mother figure steve harrington, princess steve harrington, protective behaviour, reassurance, reassuring, relationships, scared, soft Billy, steve has a daddy kink, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieWolf/pseuds/BirdieWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: apocalyptic au mainly following mother hen Steve as he takes care of the children of Hawkins and tries not to let any of the infected touch or hurt any of them and dealing with the struggles of his guilt, They have to make it to the safe place, the place Hopper mentioned in their last communication before all power and signal went but dealing with two angry Alphas,6 mischievous pups and his upcoming heat? it was a pain in his ass.( THIS FIC IS STRONGLY AGAINST NANCY AND JONATHAN sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( will usually include tags/warings in the beginning notes chapters will usually be longer but this is just a teaser to give in the key info, comments would be appreciated!)

Steve could feel the sweat sticking to his skin, his breath coming out in laboured pants as he tightened his grip on his trusty bat, nails sticking out the sides covered in the back liquid that had been bashed out of.... well he couldn't really call them people anymore, because well....they weren't...hadn't been for a while, They called them Lurkers,they were mindless, seemingly and unsurprisingly. He didn't know much about them besides the fact that if you were even so much as scratched then within a week you'd be a goner, he'd seen it with his own eyes. 

They're slow, and they create a lot of noise, though their eyes all became blank. It seemed they could be blind? though he wasn't willing the risk to get close enough to find out. His scent always gave him less time to think considering it was the sweeter out of the three dynamics,once again proving how being an omega sucked, majorly. Their sence of smell was immaculate- so even if they all became blind because of the disease attacking the optical nerve and slowly turning their brains to mush- the brain part was obvious, he'd smashed enough of their heads in whilst protecting his pups- the kids, the kids, all six of them. 

The disease came from one of the labs, even he could guess that, after all the chaos they'd been through in Hawkins. He had seen someone go through it after a violent attack on his parents, and he did nothing but watch. He couldn't move back then, watching how the teeth sank into his mother's shoulder, its head beginning to pull and tug as his mothers screams reached the air, only to break off into a sob as the skin was forcefully torn with the aggression the lurker had been showing and how the skin began to slowly discolour, peeling as blood spurted from the open would. It was beastly, watching how the once human was now more animal and beast than any human he'd ever seen. Savage sounds, snarling groaning and growling, hell there had also been foam around its mouth, like a ravaged animal, froffing like a beer.

The thought brung a foul taste to his mouth, teeth finding his bottom lip as he sucked in a sharp breath, he'd never been expertly close to his parents, but watching his mother go lifeless before his eyes, the way blood dripped from her mouth, spurting from the deep gaping wound in her shoulder and the way her eyes slowly clouded over before blood began to slide down them, as if they were tears, slowly cascading down her cheeks and creating red lines as she gasped and choked, on what? he didn't stay long enough to find out.

He'd just left her there, left her there to die, to become a mindless fucking lurker like the coward he really was. Grabbing his bat and rushing off as his instincts told him he needed to find the pups, make sure all 6 of them were okay, keep them close! protect them! and he did, he found them all, afraid and hiding, in the arcade. It was one of the first places he'd chosen to look for them and he couldn't of been more glad of remembering how they all met up on tuesdays there.

They were afraid, he could smell it as soon as he had entered and called out for them, ending up with Will,Mike and Dustin in his arms and clinging to him within seconds of him entering, Lucas, Max and Jane being slower to come to him, weary but also pressed near him, it was obvious his scent was helping, omega's tended to be able to emit a calming and comforting scent for their future pups, and well.... The kids were basically his pups, he treated them like it, always coddling them and making sure they're okay. 

They were a strange group indeed.

Mike was one of the main leaders, the one who was able to keep a steady head most of the time, and come up with a lot of plans to keep them out of trouble, most of the time it worked too, what was different was that everyone listened to him, and he was an omega,not that omegas can't be in control, it was just different and there was Will, William Byers, a small shy omega that tended to stick near Mike a lot more than the rest, the two were close, there was no doubt in Steve's mind that they'd be together till the end.

Then there was Jane, Jane Hopper, Chief Hoppers adopted daughter, she was a strong beta, with very strong opinions and was very mature for her age. She didn't talk much but when she did everyone listened, she was also very fond of Mike, choosing him over anyone and everyone constantly, he figured it was a mutual pinning between them both, it was cute, adorable really, they really helped each other and he'd seen her rubbing Mike's shoulder more than on one occasion when the omega was down or his scent would spike with fear or very strong emotion. 

Dustin, the pup he was closest to, was a young beta with a heart of gold, he was so sweet and honestly, made the room light up just being around with his humerus personality and ability to make everyone smile,something every pack needed, a motivator, someone to pick everyone's spirits back up when in doubt 

Then Lucas, another beta, he was rather outgoing but tended to stutter and stammer when put on the spot, although he was easily hot headed, getting into arguments in the pack was common, but it never led to violence because of the omega's. Though Lucas was always close to Max, Max was an alpha, although she seemed more to like being near the pack then she really let on, she was really close with Lucas and recently, Mike. She was a good kid, and he'd found her with the pups, so he'd taken her with them, as one of his own, promising to help search for her brother, Billy.

Now the mention of the alpha, Billy, had Steve's cheeks warming, tinting a soft pink at the thought as he chewed on his bottom lip slightly, shifting his backpack on his bag that was filled with the goods of today's raid of a variety of shops, food and water were priority, and it seems it kept getting more and more sparse. Billy Hargrove, he just screamed alpha, his big build, bulging muscles and scent that left his legs wobbly when he walked by or purposely directed it at him- it had made him slick on many occasions and he could feel the way his cheeks were becoming hotter- right this place was not anywhere near safe and he really should not be thinking of Billy in that way, the alpha and him didn't get along a lot, hardly speaking besides small insults but damn what he'd do to have Billy's scent surrounding him, hands caressing him as he was called " princess" it made him embarrassed to think of him in this light, He and Nancy hadn't gone well and now he was with the 6 pups and Nancy, his ex.... who was now with Jonathan.... Will's older brother and alpha. 

His nose scrunched up in scoff, Jonathan's scent was so off putting, it made his stomach churn and his throat burn with the need to throw up and if he was being honest? Nancy cheated on him with Jonathan, so forgive him for not liking him, or Nancy anymore.

Nancy had been his life, she'd been one of the first to understand him, know he wasn't a normal omega who would lay around and let himself be pushed around, he was his own person, and if his scent didn't give him away, he'd be known as an alpha, or even a strong willed beta, but alas he was an omega but she'd understood that, made him promises. Toxic was what their relationship was, from the start..... it wasn't good....and she'd been cheating on him for months before he found out, his mind so damn oblivious to the sneaking around, to the subtle changes in the way Nancy spoke and acted towards him.... it was a deep burn, she'd left him for an alpha, the 'freak' of Hawkins.... and left him in the dirt without so much as a goodbye.... the would was still deep, it wasn't as fresh but it wasn't healing anytime soon.

His fingers squeezed his bat at the sound of groaning echoing around him, his doe eyes darting around the area as he slowly and cautiously kept his steps light, letting his breathing shallow as he tried to listen to what direction it as coming from. Though as he rounded the corner slowly it was obvious it wasn't after him, it was knelt, face deep in the belly of some man, the sick sounds of squelching and the gnawing on bone sent chills down his spine as he sucked in a deep breath, with however was a bad choice since the smell of blood and rotting flesh reached his nose making him wanna gag. He shook his head and shifted the bandana around his head to push his hair out of his face and slowly creep towards the lurker.

it was once a female, an older woman about in her 40's if Steve was guessing, her face was buried deep in the cavity that had been created in the man's stomach, his intestines a mess on the floor as the lurker bit down and tore some more skin off- it made him want to throw up, to see the teeth sink into the flesh, drawing blood and easily chewing through the tissue and bone like it was nothing. 

He slowly raised his bat as he walked, making sure to stay quiet and avoid any puddles of blood, oil, whatever was on the murky road as he gained on the lurker, taking a deep slow breath as he shifted his grasp on the handle of the bat before taking a swing, the bat comin down with force that made the lurker's body lurch to the side and topple to the ground, a sickening snap reaching his ears as the head hit the floor. He didn't stop however, bringing his bat down once again on it's head, black blood splattering over his clothes and face as the head was forced open, splitting and breaking under the pressure of the bats blows to it. The brain was mush, just as he rest of the urkers brains had been, nothing but sludge and black oozing muck.

God he needed to get home, between the slowly sinking sun, to the sounds of wails and groans, he didn't want to be rushing to the pups in the dark.... he couldn't care less about the blood over him as he placed his hands on the handle of his bat, placing a foot on the lurkers shoulder as he tugged at his bat, slowly twisting it and listening to the familiar sound of the skull and skin breaking more as his bat was pulled free of the mess. 

Once he had his bat out he set off, keeping his eyes and ears at the ready, he wanted to get back to the kids, his instincts getting the better of him as he swallowed thickly, taking another left as he rushed towards the now familiar building and grasping hold of the handrail to pull himself up onto the fire escape before pulling it up off the ground and out of reach of any of the lurkers, considering they all slouched like hunchbacks. The smell of home reached him and he couldn't help the breathless whine that escaped him, his pack was safe, for now.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story time with the pups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( credit to my bro Sophie on insta for helping with ideas for this chapter! i'll credit her properly when she gets an account! comments are appreciated)

It was Dustin whoo first greeted him, the younger beta flinging himself into him, his body crashing into the omega with the all to familiar laughter mixed with the piping of " Steve! you're back! did you find anything?" he asked curiously.

Steve laughs softly and ruffles the younger kids hair, " it's good to see you too Dustin, but i'd let go unless you want to have this gunk all over you" he teases and laughs softly as Dustin's face scrunched up and let go in an instant before retreating to the other kids and settling himself down beside Mike and Jane- or El as Mike called her, He'd never understand the nickname.

He let out a quiet huff as he placed his bat down, noting the way the blood was drying already, that was going to be a pain to try and clean, might as well just leave it the way it is, but he loved his bat, it was one of his pride and joys, being able to protect the kids like his mind screamed at him to, his lips quirked up as he let his gaze travel to the group of kids who were whispering and giggling with each other. It warmed his heart, the kids being able to look on the brightside despite what was going on around them, as if they were in a protective bubble.

His thoughts were shattered however as he heard a rather loud cough and he sighs through his nose as he turns his face towards Nancy and jonathan, watching the two as they raised their eyebrows at him as if saying ' really?' he snorted and simply went to sit down in the empty space between them and the children, his nose beginning to twitch at the scents the two were letting out, it was suffocating and he couldn't help the way he let out a soft growl and uttered the words " will you two quit it? you stink" he snapped shifting " it's not a pleasant smell believe me" he added as he watched the two look over with looks of amusement.

" what's that Harrington?" Nancy asked slowly, a low growl in her throat " watch your place within this building- you're not the one making demands here" she huffed out and shifted against her alpha, who in turn simply growled out lowly and let out a soft laugh at Nancy's words " you'd think him presenting would make him watch his tone" he narrowed his eyes at Steve and let a smirk curl at his lips " he should be put in his place"

The thought made Steve feel sick, his stomach churning at the idea of either of them coming close to him, shuddering and simply letting his gaze fall back to the kids, noticing how Max still had a firm frown and worried look as she looked out the small window they had. She missed her brother, that was simple, even if she wouldn't admit it, she had been clinging to Billy's chequered jacket since he found the shirt on a hunt. 

He refused to believe Billy was one of those beasts, he was too strong to let something as simple as a lurker get to him, he was still out there, and Steve was going to find him..... He'd do it for Max, and himself...... he was a little selfish for missing Billy, the two had been getting closer after they got past the stupid banta and jests that began their 'friendship'. He smiles slightly and rested his head back on the grimy wall, Billy may have been an asshole, he wasn't kidding nobody, but recently they'd been taking the kids to the arcade together, Billy had even let him sit with him in, and on top of, his car when his parents had finally come home and decided to kick him out for something he did.

Whether it be coming home late,leaving a mess in the kitchen or just as simple as not greeting them properly with ' sir' and 'ma'am', he pursed his lips at the memory of his parents and brought his hand around to rub lightly at his belly and hip at the phantom bruising he had from his parents, the ones which Billy had seen when they were changing for basketball practise and went lightly on him during the time, hell he had even been sniffing at him- which he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, he preferred the former, making his omega inside preen at the attention of having him actually close enough to enjoy his scent, even if he was covered in sweat and his hair was falling slightly due to the heat and dampness.

Having Billy that close was always a plus, but when he began reacting too much to it, it had been becoming a problem, he wasn't allowed suppressants due to the fact that they messed with heat cycles and his parents- even if they didn't accept an omega as a son, they wanted a 'pure' omega that could at least provide a family. He found it hard to stop himself from trying to present his scent to the tall, gorgeous alpha with the perfect baby blue eyes and big arms that could- now he was getting distracted. 

Steve shook his head and picked up his backpack and unzipped it slowly, rolling his eyes at the gross wet sounds coming from his left- you'd think that with the kids in the room those two would behave- yeah no they were always trying to make him uncomfortable, he could remember the time Nancy had been so nice to him, went on dates with him, only for it to turn out that she was cheating on him, and had been doing so the entire time. It stung and he couldn't remember a time before that when he'd felt so heartbroken about a relationship, but he'd thought she was different, he was wrong.

He fished through the junk he had and stood up before settling next to max and gently ruffling her hair to try and get her to seek comfort from his scent- it helped with all the kids, but to seemed she was more than hesitant to curl up to him and accept the help. " Hey Max" he spoke softly and waited til she'd brought her eyes over to his before shifting to take out the keychain he'd found from the arcade- yeah he wasn't suppose to be going that far form their 'base' but it meant a lot to her, he could tell. " i couldn't find your bag" he began before holding it out towards her " but i know you had this from California and it means a lot, so i went looking" he spoke and watched with a small smile as her hands slowly but surely took it and held it in a tight grasp.

Her voice was hardly audible as she quickly moved towards his side and pressed her face into his shoulder, " t-thank you". It made him ache, feeling the wetness on his shoulder only made him shift her to wrap his arm around her in a comforting manor, being slow and steady so he wouldn't scare her away. 

Though his findings weren't that good he'd found quite a few things. " Hey Jane" he spoke as he fished out her small communicator " i don't know if you can make it work- but you can mess around with this" he smiles as he noticed the way her smile brightened with the small words of " papa" he nodded " I'm sure if it still works and you work your magic you'll be able to hear Hopper" he agreed. Turning towards Mike as he handed the device over " also found yours" he spoke and handed the walkie talkie over, though he also fished the small beige jacket out " and this- it's going to be getting colder so you'll need this" he ruffles his hair and gave a sad smile at the way he thanked him and went to eagerly talking with Jane.

He gently carded his fingers through Max's hair, carefully untangling it as he pulled out a small piece from their game set, the demogorgon " i could only find this piece- but i know the board game meant a lot to you all" he spoke softly and allowed will to move from his place to curl against his other side and hold the piece like it was glass, which it might as well have been with how precious it was towards the young Byers. 

"Lucas" he spoke as he pulled out the camouflage bandana and a pair of binoculars, " i found these left over, one of the lens's is cracked but i thought you'd still find use of these" he smiled as he watched a smile cross the boys face, before turning to Dustin and placing his cap on his head gently " i knew you'd miss this, it took me a while but i found it" he finally reached in and pulled out 6 candy bars " i also found these" he spoke playfully and whispers " don't tell anyone" as if they were hiding from their parents. Noticing how he had Six pairs of eyes watching him as he gave them all one to eat, making sure Dustin had his favourite, the 3 musketeers. 

He was slightly hesitant as he looks over at Nancy and Jonathan, " if you two are done" he began before swallowing thickly " i found your camera- it still has film and it's not cracked or anything, and your necklace" he offers sliding the backpack across the floor, he didn't keep his gaze on them however hearing their scoffs and jeers of ' omega needs', he leant against the wall and allowed the kids to curl up to him the way they wanted, a big old fashioned cuddle pile. 

He had Max securely under his right arm with Lucas against her side, Will and Dustin under his left whilst Mike and Jane curled against his chest and whilst Jane had dragged their few blankets over to wrap around all of them. 

" can you tell us a story?" he heard Will ask quietly, eyes looking up at him shyly as he pressed his face into his shoulder and neck. It was sweet, " alright" he spoke " what would you like to hear?" he asked looking over all the kids as he let out his scent to help them feel warm and comforted, one good thing about being an omega is how their scents were easily able to help their young sleep, and right now these kids needed all the help they could get with sleeping.

" anything! something about adventure" Mike grins against Jane and the kids all eagerly nodded their heads and got comfortable against him. He chuckles and nodded " okay, deep within the woods there was a family" he started and smiles looking at them " a pack of lions, but each lion was a different colour" he smiles and gently ruffled Will's hair " the first lion was blue, he was a very curious lion, kinda shy but he loved adventures" he let his eyes travel across to Mike " then there was the red lion, a little hot headed but very protective of his brothers, a very strong willed lion" he hums softly hearing them giggle " after those two there's the purple lion, a resilient young lady who was weary of others, but very powerful" he let his gaze travel to Lucas " then there's the Green lion, the peacekeeper, the guy who's very level headed and cool, the coolest of all the lions" he winks playfully " then we have the silver lion, he's bright, funny and intelligent, one of a kind. Then we have the orange lion" he looked over at Max with a small smile " she's a fierce, quick witted and perceptive gal, a true warrior" he let his fingers run through her ginger locks as he continued his story.

"It was an early morning when the lions snuck out of their cave, unknowing to their mother, the Red and Purple lions had heard of a new pond that nobody had ever been to before, leaving them all curious and wanting to hunt it down and see for themselves to see if its true" he took a breath " so all six of the lions trekked through the woods, laughing and teasing each other at every obstacle they crossed" he leant his head back on the wall " the first was getting over a large tree that had fallen over, so all the lions had to help each other get over it" he spoke, bringing his hands up in a gesture as if painting a picture " so they all climbed on top of each other and easily got themselves over the tree, they'd done it multiple times before so they all knew how to do it, you see the 6 lions were a very mischievous bunch of cubs"

" But as they followed the Red and Purple lion they began to get hungry, their stomachs growling because they didn't wait for their mother to wake and feed them breakfast. So the orange and Red lion began to think about food, so the Red lion said ' what if there's food on the open valley?' which the cubs all eagerly agreed to, little did they know that they were being watched, little beady eyes following their movements and following as they made it to the open area of grass. The blue lion was the first to notice the sounds, calling out for his siblings as he rushed to them, the hissing sound getting louder as they crowded together" he spoke letting his voice rise and fall and whisper as he told the story, listening to the children gasp and tighten their hands in his sleeves and the blankets he smiles.

" The Red, Purple and Orange lions weren't going to let the snakes get their family so they began to grown, however they weren't scary enough, the snakes just kept approaching them, slithering through the grass with hunger in their eyes" he gasps for effect, Jane had fallen asleep, along with Will,Dustin and Lucas. Leaving, Mike and Max, the two fighting sleep to hear the end of the story, he needed to wrap it up quick he decided. " But then there was a flash of black and gold" he spoke watching bleary eyes watching him " it was the mother lion, the mother growled and roared loudly, not wanting anything to hurt her cubs, they were the lions pride and family. Luckily the snakes all retreated in fear at the roar of the mother lion." he smiles and leant back more as he watched Mike and Max's eyes slip closed as they fell asleep against him. He softly continued to speak, more to himself than the kids " the mother lion loved her pups" he smiles letting it slip " the pups were the only thing she had left" he whispers before falling silent and holding the pups closer, hed protect them to his last breath even against all the hissing lurkers.

His head tipped back into the grimy wall as he let his eyes slip closed, a yawn slipping past his own lips as he let himself driift off, the warmth surrounding him helped a lot, he didn't look forward to waking up tomorrow though, having to go through the fearful rush.... but now he could afford this small luxury, curling up with the pups and falling asleep, allowing his dreams to take over.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose someone

"Holy shit" Steve gasps out, battling against the rain, arms tightly wrapped around Jane as he rushed to help get her further up the ladder, the rain proving it to be harder than it would've been without, watching Jonathan help her and the rest of the kids up- he panted as he began to count, before suddenly noticed the lack of one, there was only five.

Max! The realisation made his eyes grow wide as he turns sharply and watched Max and Nancy trying to get there as fast as they could, He swallows thickly as he noticed the lurkers getting closer, they had been getting faster, much faster than the ones he knew previously. He had to make a choice,a choice...... it was obvious what it was going to be.

He tossed his backpack up to Mike and sent a small prayer to himself before willing his legs to move faster than they ever had, sweeping Max into his arms and over his shoulder as he skidded beside her, barely missing a swipe of one of the lurkers " fuck-fuckfuckfuck" he swallows as his feet slipped slightly on the wet floor, leaving Nancy as he kept his breathing simple, trying not to fall over. Max was priority, Max was his responsibility..... he made it to the ladder with record time, hearing Jonathan's angered growls and snarls " shut up!" he snapped back " Billy would kill you!" he snarled back watching Jonathan blank and mutter under his breath, obviously he was afraid of Billy- there was no doubt there, shifting to push Max up the ladder and make sure she was fully up into the large tree house.

Once she was up he turns around calling out " Nancy!" to try and figure out where she was, rain beginning to pelt down, his vision becoming blurry sickeningly quickly. " Nancy! talk to me! i can't help you if i don't know where you are!" he piped up as he rubbed the rain from his eyes, catching the denim colour clashing against the skin tones made him rush forwards, " Nancy!" he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up from the floor, tugging her to her feet and pushing her behind himself as he grasped at his bat, Jonathan's growl and snarl ripping through his system-He'd kill him if Nancy was left here, he'd be ripped to shreds and used to feed the lurkers. 

" Shit- Nancy you-" he tightened his grip on the bat and swung sharply at the lurkers getting closer, being cut of by her growl of " no thanks to you now shut up!" it was obvious she was getting the first chance to get up the ladder, he felt his legs shake at the hoard getting closer, forcing himself backwards hearing the kids worried yells and cheers as Nancy finally got up and was in her alpha's arms, it was his time to get up- he needed to get up.... the ladder was going to be the death of him, so was the hoard. 

It backed him up as he took in a sharp inhale, turning on his feels and rushing to the tree, he was fucked- so so fucked. It made his breath come out in a wheeze as he shifted the bat in his hand and scrambled up the ladder, grasping at Dustin's hand as he offered it and used it to help himself get up, what helped more was the kids hands pulling at his jacket and shirt to drag him up into the safe house, high enough above the ground that the lurkers couldn't reach or get up.

He panted heavily, his head was swimming, rain soaked his clothes and forced his hair flat against his head as he curled up to himself, feeling the kids all press against him and curl around him made him slightly warmer. He needed to regain his breath-Shit, he needed to calm down, Jonathan was going to kill him, Nancy was going to turn! 

He turns his gaze to the two talking quietly in the corner, it left a sick feeling in his stomach, it was his fault- yes, but Nancy was a beta, she was suppose to be better at running than he was as an omega, and still she wasn't so only half of it was his fault. " Nancy" he spoke once he could, swallowing the bad taste of his saliva " you've been scratched" he slid his arms around Mike as he huddled into his chest, running his hand up and down his back in a comforting manor " hey shh shh it's okay" he cooed and shifted to tilt his head and let Mike sniff at where his scent was the strongest " calm down" he spoke softly before turning to the two olders.

Jonathan looked over and let out a low growl " she'll be fine it's only small" he snapped " and it was no help to you!" he growls threateningly, whilst Nancy already looked more than like she already feeling some kind of effect considering she wasn't growling at him or calling him out for saving a child before herself. 

The cut wasn't that small, it's a nasty gash, leaking blood and some other kind of liquid that wasn't normal- it was more green than anything, but like a deep, dark, murky green. Ot reminded him of the colour of a swamp, literally screaming infected. It made him blank " only small?" he asked scoffing " i can see it leaking right now! she's going to change! who knows when! it could be an hour from now to a week! she's a danger to us all!" he snapped his instincts beginning to kick off, and Jonathan's snarl wasn't helping, he wouldn't submit, he wasn't going to submit when his pups were in danger! 

It was scary, to watch the way her skin slowly changed, the infected cut beginning to peel and change, dimming and becoming the gross colour before anything else, it made him stick to the completely opposite side of the room with all of the kids, making sure he'd be able to protect them all. 

His eyes however, they stayed on Nancy, watching,waiting, whilst his thoughts raced, by midday she was slurring on her words, blood was beginning to slide out from her nose and ears, making him cringe, the change was happening right before his eyes, before the kids eyes, in front of Jonathan. His teeth sank into his bottom lip s he heard the scared whimpers coming from the kids, Mike seemed to be trying to hide his fear, holding onto Jane's hand. Steve couldn't even begin to think what it's like for Mike, the kid was young, so so young.

His fingers began to twitch, thoughts getting the better of him as he heard Mike whispering to Jane about how his sister was going to turn. She had time, how much? he didn't know, if he so much as tried to get near her there was no doubt's that Jonathan would hurt him,bite him if necessary,that scared him, scared him more than the idea of Nancy turning. He shook his head and looks at the kids, he needed to protect them, and obviously no matter how much time Nancy had, she would turn, and try to get someone in the room, he jumps a little at the small splutter from her.

His eyes turned quickly and he inhaled sharply at the sight of the blood mixed with some black substance dripping from her lips as Jonathan rubbed her back and spoke quietly- so quietly he couldn't hear them, he didn't care about that though. She needed to go, she needed to leave with her dignity, what she had left of it anyway. She needed to die in the right mind, not as a lurker, maybe she deserved it, maybe she didn't but Mike was here, and he was afraid of his sister, his only family member he knew he had. He swallows and shook his head at the thought, Jonathan would kill him- or he would hurt him...... but anything was better than Nancy turning into a lurker.

His bat was against the wall, within an arm's reach..... he shook his head- he couldn't believe he was seriously thinking about it! the thought was scary, more than scary- frightening..... but if it came down to protecting the pups, he'd do it. He gently carded his fingers through his hair and tugged on the wet strands with a heavy breath, he'd just keep watching Nancy, he needed to keep watching, just incase..... just incase.

He looked up quickly, his hand darting towards his bat but refused to grasp it as he heard a gasp, watching as Nancy swayed, noticing how close Mike was, " mike!-NO!" he snapped, his body moving before he realised it. Her face had no expression, eyes lifeless behind them as she stumbled towards mike. He shifted, fingers grasping the back of Mike's shirt as Will cried out for him, moving himself bodily between them as he tugged the small boy behind him just barely escaping the oncoming bite and shifted his stance so he could use her swaying to his advantage and shove her backwards and in a matter of seconds he was watching her tumble into Jonathan's chest.

The movement seemed to spur the kids on as they began crying and wailing, huddling together in the corner as Mike joined them, beginning to sob and cower in fear as they hid behind Steve, protected from her. It also seemed to snap her out of it as Jonathan dropped her, becking away into the wall as he watched his girlfriend, Nancy's eyes widening once she came back to herself, as if surprised at her actions, tears beginning to build up in her eyes as she gasped "oh-oh god!"

Steve swallows thickly, his mind going blank as he picked up his bat, his pups cries the only thing he could hear as he grasped the handle tightly and dragged it across the floor,walking slowly towards her, he felt nothing towards her in those moments, a grim frown across his lips as he watched her eyes widen in realisation once again, her pleas falling deaf on his ears.

" Steve-oh-Steve im sorry-im so so sorry-!please! Steve!" she began to wail as he came closer, he narrowed his eyes at the way she began to shake, the lifeless look crossing her eyes once again as a snarl mixed growl and grumble left her, blood beginning to pour from her nose as her body began to shake. 

He blacked out at that, swinging the bat, the whoosh of air the only sound he could hear before it hit her, watching the way she fell to the side, the nails sinking into her skull and when he went to move it it moved her head, shifting to aggressively drag the bat away from her head before sucking in a sharp breath and swinging again, hearing the sickening crack of her jaw and skull breaking with the brutal force " im sorry" he mutters slightly as he watched her fall lifeless to the floor.

Everything was quiet, before he heard the low snarl and turned to meet the alpha's angry gaze before he was on the floor, a shriek leaving his own lips as Jonathan had shoved him, his breath leaving him as he backed away quickly " i had no choice! she was going to turn! it was better for her to die when she was still human!" he snapped, wincing as he felt the hand wrap around his neck, cutting off his hair supply as his scent filled his nose, making him even more sick-if that was even possible.His hand getting tighter each second as the alpha took over him, making tears fill his eyes as his throat began to burn, hands scrambling over his arms, clawing as he attempted to make him let go, beginning to gurgle on the spit forming in his mouth.

Will's voice made it to his ears over the roaring of his own heartbeat, sobbing for Jonathan to stop whilst Mike spoke, " please! we need him jonathan! It was nicer for her to be able to live, live her last few seconds as herself, and not as a lurker" he sniffles " it was better than to leave her as a mindless zombie lurker thing!" 

It seemed the boys got to Jonathan as he let go, he was finally able to suck in heavy much needed breaths, but the way Jonathan looked at him made him want to cry, the look of someone who had an idea, he felt his body shaking as he pushed himself to his feet, there was no doubt he'd have bruises tomorrow. 

" You're mine, you hear that Harrington?" he heard Jonathan say, his eyes slowly meeting his gaze as he watched him glare at him, he was going to be in so much shit....but at least the kids were alright.... that was all that mattered to him right now, watching Jonathan take Will into his arms and gently hold the pup made him just want to sleep,he was tired, exhausted,but the pups needed him, he heard their whimpers and offered a smile, croaking out "im okay, get some sleep, we'll need to get moving in the morning" he spoke softly despite his throat stinging, the look in Jonathan's eyes was enough to make him know he wasn't sleeping tonight.....


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( sexual warning) ( bad kind oops)

He'd fucked up. It was simple. He knew he was fucked. He knew it from the first look he'd been given, the way he'd been strangled that day.

It began with fists, that was fine....well it wasn't fine but he could handle it, he could handle the bruises littering his skin, use to it from his family, from school, from his first runin with Billy. but it escalated.... the beatings became more frequent, he could still feel the way Jonathan's teeth had bitten down so hard near his scent gland- threatening to mark him,claim him as his own 'omega slut'. The degrading was expected, he did it away from the pups, or whispering in his ear as if telling him a secret but then it happened.

Now here he was, on his knees, with hot tears slipping down his pale sunken cheeks as Jonathan forced his grimy fingers into his mouth, stretching his mouth wide as he forced his cock into his mouth, a choked off sound leaving him as he trembled, the feeling of being used while the pups were in the next room over made him want to cry even more, but crying got him nowhere, only beat. He just let himself be used, the painful stretch was nothing compared to the feeling in his chest about Billy- they still hadn't come any closer to finding him, hadn't even found a trace of his scent.

He hissed out a breath as he felt a hand in his hair, tugging harshly and most likely pulling out some of his locks, to move his head back and forth over his length, he shakily let his throat go loose- he'd only be successful in hurting himself if he struggled against the alpha. It was humiliating to say the least, being forced down and being called a " slut" and a "whore" as he was made to suck Jonathan off, at least the bruises was always beneath his clothes, so the kids wouldn't be able to question it.

Jonathan groaned above him, pushing his head down further and cutting off his air supply as he slowly fucked into his throat, enjoying the way Steve scrambled and how his throats walls fluttered around him in search of air, before pulling back, only to do it again in a matter of seconds. " come on slut" he snapped fucking his face faster, until his groans became deeper and more sloppy, tugging at his hair as he pulled his cock from his lips as he came " what a good hole" he groaned out his grip on his hair becoming tighter and more painful, pulling a sobbing gasp from his lips, his cum splattering over his face and cheek, he could feel the shame at being marked like this. Jonathan simply grinned and used his length to rub it across his cheek and slap his cock against his lips " lick it up" he smirked down at him " clean it up like an omega should".

Steve trembled as he felt his eyes well up even more, shakily parting his lips to lap at the tip of the alphas length, slowly hollowing his cheeks to suck slowly. Wincing as he was pushed to the floor by his hair. He felt relief wash over him as Jonathan left the room, a sob leaving his lips as he shakily pulled the bottle of water he'd hidden in here, splashing it over his face and hair to get rid of the mess that was beginning to dry on his skin. It was disgusting... it really was, there was nothing else to describe it. Billy wouldn't want to be with someone like him, someone so used, someone who was so disgusting he'd let an alpha force him on his knees, and he just sat there and took the beatings, took the hits, took the cuts, the bruises and even the sexual activities Jonathan forced him into.

He didn't have a choice, Jonathan threatened his pups, his only joy left.... he hugged his knees as he sipped some water, before swirling it around his mouth and spitting it on the floor, trying to get the taste from his mouth as he used his jacket to dry his face. He needed to be there for his pups, for Max, she needed her brother. Billy... Just his name made him sigh, curling against the wall as he closed his eyes, letting his body relax.

Billy wouldn't do this to him, he could imagine the alpha wrapping his arms around him, nosing at his neck and sweetly talking to him, rubbing his belly and peppering kisses up his neck, he could imagine the warmth he brought, a small purr escaping him as he imagined Billy's scent, he could still remember it, like a bonfire, smokey and warm, but soothing like the woods be remembered so much. The memory made him shudder, feeling his body reacting to the alpha in his imagination, his hole slickening up at the thought of being Billy's, being his omega.

The thought was stolen from him with a gasp as he felt big hands grabbing his shoulders and slamming him to the floor, he was going to be bruised tomorrow, making a choked sound escape him as his chest was forced against the wet floor, feeling the hit on his back more than he normally would, a choking sob escaping him as the hit rattled through him, making him wheeze.

" Getting slick over the thought of Hargrove?" Jonathan practically snarled, the words make him squirm, a tremble running through him as he felt the hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him up onto his abused knees, they hurt, from being pushed and knocked around constantly from the past week.

It brought a scared sob from his lips as he felt Jonathan's hand run down his back and grab a rough fistful of his ass " see this? this belongs to me" the alpha snarled into his ear, " you don't get slick for me, you don't get slick for Hargrove" he tightened his grip bringing a whimper from Steve, " you think Hargrove would want someone like you? an omega bitch? a used slut, nothing but a needy, willing hole" he snarled into his ear, purposely biting the skin, grinning at the sob it brought from the trembling omega he had, watching it beginning to bruise

" you know what Hargrove will think when he sees you? that you're nobody, a slut" he lowered his voice and pinned him to the floor, letting himself grind against his ass as he forced his face to the floor, crushing his cheek into the floor. " nothing different than those other constant people he's banged before, nothing but a clingy,insignificant,piece of shit" he smirked watching the tears beginning to drip down his cheeks, leaning over him, dragging his face to the side by his chin to drag his tongue up the tear marks as he began to grind against his ass again " nothing about you is important, you don't even have a pack, not even your own family accepted you" he continued watching the males body shake and listening to his muffled sobs. 

" what? did you think Hargrove would treat you right? what were you thinking about? him touching you? his fingers in you?" he purposely pressed his fingers against Steve's hole through his jeans and roughly rubbed it listening to the way Steve began to sob more into his arm, to keep himself quiet, so the kids wouldn't come in and see this.

Steve couldn't stop his thoughts, Jonathan was right, he would have no chances with Billy, absolutely none, even the sluts he had been with before was less used and broken than himself, it brought a whimpery sob from his lips as he tensed, feeling the big body against his own, Jonathan's clothed dick pressed against his ass and grinding. Being reminded constantly of what he was,who he was really made him sink to the floor, becoming numb to the pain of the bites and squeezes, he would be black and blue by morning- and if he continued, he'd be dripping blood.... the thought made him tear up more, the fear rattling his frame.

It wasn't until he pulled away that Steve heard Will calling his name, scrambling to sit up, trembling as he made his voice steady and called back " what is it will?" he asked out loud, making sure Will heard him, knew he was okay. 

" We can't sleep without you" he heard back and looks at Jonathan before scrubbing his face with water and rushing to the pups, his safe place. If the pups noticed anything about him, they didn't say it. He let them all curl around him, soothingly rubbing their backs and letting out a calming scent as the pups happy scents reached his nose- it was so so much better than Jonathan's alpha scent.

Steve easily found sleep and peace with the pups. He dreamt a lot, and dream he did, he dreamt of Billy.

Steve was smiling, sand between his toes as he laughed, feeling two strong welcoming arms wrap around his waist and lift him up, a squeal leaving his lips which bubbled into laughter, smiling brightly as he heard Billy's following laughter " hey Princess" he cooed softly as he shifted steve around in his arms to press their foreheads together. It made warmth bubble in Steve's chest as he felt giddy, linking their fingers together as he leant up to press a small kiss to his lips, feeling Billy's huff against his lips as he shifted his arms around him and slid his arms to his thighs to pull him up into his arms " c'mere princess" he cooed and slid a hand behind his neck to tug him down into a deep kiss.

Steve felt his body light up at the touches, sinking into him and wrapping his legs around his strong waist " B-Billy" he murmurs against his lips, gasping as he felt the warmth of his tongue slipping into his mouth, a quiet moan escaping him as he slid his fingers into his hair and tangled into his locks, gasping out as the kiss grew more passionate " Billy-Oh-Billy" he shudders and pulls from the kiss, trembling as he felt his hole slickening up at the touches.

Billy smirked " what's that sweetheart?" he murmurs, his voice lowering as he dragged his tongue up his neck, before tracing back down again. Stopping at his scent gland and wrapping his lips around it before sucking harshly. It made Steve's toes curl as a mewl escaped him " ah! oh-hmmm" he shudders and pressed closer to the blonde,his eyes fluttering at the pleasure that was spiking through his system.

" feel good princess?" Billy whispers into his ear, his breath caressing his ear as he kisses it, sliding his hand up to hold his ass lightly, squeezing playfully just to hear Steve gasp, " oh-hnng!" he gasps tipping his head back offering up more of his neck to the alpha " B-Billy please!" he let out an submissive whine and mewls softly as he felt the alpha's teeth graze over his neck, shuddering as they traced, finding his sweet spots making him arch and cry out sweetly for his alpha

Steve awoke with a quiet gasp, eyes fluttering open as he looks around, feeling the familiar heat in his belly, it made him swallow thickly- he was sweating a lot, biting his lip he ran his fingers through his hair and flushed, he can't believe he dreamt of Billy, again! but he didn't deserve Billy.

Billy was the definition of a perfect alpha, big muscles that weren't just for show, bright eyes,protective attitude and just overall personality of an alpha. Whilst Steve-Steve was nothing. He wasn't even a proper omega, too tall, too much personality, he was a fighter, not a soft omega that let others fight their battles, Jonathan was right, he was nothing compared to other omegas, Billy was a dream, only a dream, a dream that would never come true, because Billy could have anyone, absolutely anyone. and he wouldn't want someone as broken, as used, as tainted as Steve Harrington


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( some more angst read warnings but don't worry Billy is getting his own chapter soon! bad sexual shiz in this chap again!

They'd been walking for hours, his feet beginning to ache, but the promise of a safer place for the pups made him continue to walk, even when he occasionally had to carry one of the kids when they grew tired. 

His ribs ached with every movement, a constant reminder of the alpha that was walking with them, the reminder to stay in line, to be afraid, to act like a proper omega- but that would never happen, he wasn't going to give up his freedom anytime soon, his spitfire attitude would stay, it was what made him all the more powerful, giving him confidence in his moments of need,

The way his jeans scraped across his knees made him hiss, though he kept quiet about it, the rough fabric irritating the skin that was already bruised beyond belief. He stumbled slightly when he walked, but he chalked it up to his nearing empty stomach and parched throat. It was believable, if any of the pups were to ask. 

Walking in daylight wasn't the best of ideas, but it was their only chance, and now he was at the back of the group, eyes darting around to make sure the pups were all safe between himself and Jonathan.

Will frowns softly and leant closer to Mike "Hey, does Demigormom seem okay to you?" he whispers quietly as he looks over his shoulder at the older omega, " he's not being loud and talking a lot like usual..." he looks back to mike with a worried gaze " do you think something's happened?"

Mike blinks and looks at Jane and the others before slowly shrugging " he's probably dealing with a lot of thoughts.... he did have to kill my sister after all." he frowns at the words " but i do think it's strange, it has been a few weeks since that...." he shook his head " we should just act normal and not show him we know something is up?" he asked looking around the group before nodding along with them " yeah okay" 

Max frowns as they walked past what she remembered was once the school, a familiar scent catching her nose as she stopped, "Billy?" she whispers quietly before taking in another sniff. It was Max stopping that snapped Steve out of his thoughts, " Max? what is it?" he asked stepping towards her and sniffing the air, his eyes widening slightly " your brother was here- its faint, but it's here" he gave her a smile, " you know what that means Max?" he ruffled her hair " he's alive, and surviving" he offered a bright smile " we'll find him, we can follow his scent" he nodded.

It brought forth a warm tingly feeling in his belly at his scent, it wrapped around him like a cozy blanket and made him want to purr- he didn't of course, being in front of the pups and Jonathan wasn't exactly the best audience for his omega instincts.

He ran his fingers through his hair and continued to walk with them, a small smile staying across his lips during their journey, as if it was plastered there and glued, the sheer idea of seeing Billy made him preen. His omega mind was content, sated with the scent of the alpha, it was so much nicer than Jonathan's..... much,much nicer.

Though his nose wrinkled as Jonathan made his way beside him, appearing to the kids as being kind, whilst he leant his head down to growl in his ear " don't get your hopes up Harrington, you're nothing but a filthy whore, don't even think of telling Hargrove about us" he narrowed his eyes down at Steve and scoffed watching the way the omega fell silent " oh please, i could practically see the way you were getting wet under those jeans, believe me, if you so much as speak anything about it, i'll do so much worse things to you" he snapped " and believe me, you wont be able to make so much as a sound when i'm through with you" 

Steve couldn't help but shake slightly at the threat- Jonathan wasn't lying, that much was obvious....but Billy.... Billy would protect him... or would he? he frowns at the thought and shook his head before locking his gaze onto the kids and slowly managing out " i don't plan to" he spat out back, if he didn't tell Billy, the alpha wouldn't know about how tainted and broken he was, and that meant he would probably even speak to him still. 

Jonathan was once again leading them, following the scent before stopping as the sun began to set, they'd need to stay the night in this building it also easily had two rooms available, it brought a smug smile to his lips as he turns towards the group " we'll stay here the night" he uttered out before walking inside, the window was broken- allowing an easy entry for those who were smart enough to clamber through.

Steve helped the kids through, one at a time, he wasn't planning on letting any of his pups get hurt, before he looked around and pushing himself through the window. The room was cozy to say the least, empty and looking as if it hadn't been lived in for months, which he guessed would've been true considering everything going on with the lurkers.....

He looked around before noticing how Jonathan had led the kids to another room, his heart slowly sinking as he dropped his bat and backpack beside the pups door- just in case one of them needed it.... he hesitantly walked to the room across, wrapping his fingers delicately around the door handle and twisting to open it. The smell of dust is what greeted him first, as he stepped into the room, Jonathan obviously wanted him in here and not with the pups... so what was he to deny the alpha? he was nothing but a toy towards him, and would be nothing to Billy, the alpha of his dreams.

Jonathan felt more than smug as he saw Steve in the room " finally getting with the program slut?" he called out with a laugh, closing the door with his foot as he stalked over towards the brunette, grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar and slamming him up against the wall " still thinking of Hargrove Harrington? what a dirty slut" he snarled out before simply letting a sickening smile cross his lips " guess i'll just have to teach you a lesson at looking or even thinking about anyone else huh?" he laughed as he felt the male beginning to squirm against him " don't bother" he snapped out and roughly dragged him over towards a spot near the window, practically tossing the omega to the floor on his front, he didn't need to see his face or front for what he was planning to do.

Steve gasps and wails softly, yelping against the palm that was suddenly across his mouth as tears built up, the fear hitting deep as he was pressed to the floor, his back and backside for his viewing made him shift and squirm harder than he would, a sob escaping him as big hands slapped his ass, roughly dragging his jeans and boxers down his hips in one swipe. The sudden cold air sent a shock through him which made him sob out more, " no-no-n-hmph!" he wails once more as the hand that wasn't covering his mouth was brought down harshly against his ass, sending the pale skin a rosy red.

" you want to know what happens to omega sluts that don't listen Harrington?" Jonathan smirks, chuckling at the shaking as he dragged his fingers down his hips to roughly rub at his hole " what's this? never been touched here before? " he snickered before swiftly attempting to shove two fingers inside the omega. His fingers and hand tightening around Steve's mouth as the brunette let out a shriek and screech, easily muffling the sounds " what? don't like that?" he laughed and continued, forcefully spreading the two fingers he'd forced into his hole," you're pretty tight" he smirked and pushed in a third- it was harder than the first two, but with the right amount of force he got it far deep inside the now sobbing omega. " who needs slick when you've got this huh?" he laughed watching the way the red began coating his palm and the pale skin of his thighs. 

Steve was a mess, sobbing as he felt the pain running through his frame, squirming and tensing up at the foreign sensation causing him so much pain. It made his body wrack with sobs as he thrashed around- or he tried. With the alphas fingers so deep inside of him, he could do nothing but cry and slump to the floor as the pain took over, his vision growing blurry with tears as he let out a hiccup against the dirty palm covering his mouth.

Time seemed to blend together, it seemed as it Jonathan was playing with him for hours, but it was minutes, half an hour to 45 minutes at best. He was left afterwards with the words " worse things will happen if you so much as speak a word of this", slumping to the floor with a raw sob, he could feel and see the blood across his thighs and he shakily leant up to pick up the tissue box with trembling fingers to somewhat clean himself up. and pull up his boxers and jeans, dragging himself to the corner of the room as sobs wracked his entire body, shoulders to ankles shaking as he tried to calm himself down, his ass hurt, his throat hurt but nothing was as bad as the feeling of emptiness throughout his body, the way he'd been saving himself.... saving himself properly for the right alpha.... sure he'd fucked around....but his ass.... was untouched. He wanted his first time to be special..... now that was another dream that was never going to be true.

It was scary to be alone, alone was when his thoughts grew the better of him,making himself shake as he thought about how Billy would see him, probably think of how pathetic he was, how he wasn't even fit enough to be his friend, let alone carry his pups, it made him tear up more as he rubs at his tired eyes, noticing how his hair had began to fall into his face. He was an absolute mess, he bet he looked like hell, Billy liked pretty omega's, and Steve? he wasn't a pretty omega, he already had another alpha's mark..... already been covered in cum, been-been fingered brutally by an alpha..... why would Billy want such a mistake?

Hell, even his parents knew he was never going to find someone, he could still remember the way their eyes had held such immense disappointment when he had presented, slick covering his thighs as he sobbed about the stomach pains he was receiving, the way they both sighed that he wasn't an alpha, or even a beta. No their son was the lowest of the low,an omega, a male omega. A mutt to the Harrington name, a runt, a failure. 

There was no way an omega would continue the family name, so they took to leaving for months at a time, only coming back briefly to check he wasn't fucking up, check that the house wasn't trashed and to give him money to last, never a hug, or any love, they left soon after they arrived,sometimes staying a day or two, or even occasionally a week, but it was never for their son, it was to keep up the 'perfect family' image they'd created.

The thought just made him sob harder, if even his parents didn't want him, Nancy didn't want him, hell not even Jonathan wants him, why would Billy? why would he want the failure formally known as Steve Harrington? He wouldn't. It was simple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLY'S TURN)

Billy let out a huff, groaning as he stretched his arms above his head, his feet were aching to the point of becoming numb. It was a pain that he couldn't remember, not since California.He shifted feeling the gun he had in its holster with his right hand just to prove to himself it was still there, that it hadn't been taken away, that he hadn't lost it, Hopper had given it to him for protection before they'd been separated. Which honestly had to be around 5 for 6 days ago. He could still remember Hopper's yells at him to run and hide, and although he wasn't a pup anymore, an order from an older man sent him on his heels, he knew hopper was still alive, he ran the other way. He had to be, there was nothing that would stop him from finding Jane, his daughter? he thinks its his daughter anyway.....or niece..... he doesn't know. 

His nose scrunched up as he blew air into the sky, what he would do for a cigarette right about now... he missed the taste, or maybe it just was that he usually had something for his mouth to do, from smoking, to getting into arguments with people at school, especially that princess, Princess Steve.

He was always a tease, he knew it from the moment he arrived at the school, seeing him with his tight jeans, that soft looking sweater, and that jacket that swamped him and his shoulders, although it snugly hugged his waist showing of how small his waist was, it made his mouth water just thinking about him now. His soft looking skin, pale and unblemished, then his lips- so full and pink, and most of the time was chewing bubble gum.

His eyes were next, so big,round and expressive, perfect doe eyes on an omega he'd ever seen, his hair was overkill, but it looked soft, wavy and unmoving no matter how he moved, he bet it was hairspray, most likely a woman's. A laugh escaped him at the memory, when he first communicated with the omega, the attitude was the first thing that hit him, mixed in with the overwhelming confidence of the smaller male, he'd been so sure that he was a beta, hell even a wiry alpha.

It was obvious now that he really thought about it, hoe Steve didn't challenge him, didn't stand up straighter or even growl at him unless he'd really pissed him off, and even then it was a very quiet and short, just annoyed. He felt a smirk creep onto his lips, finding out wasn't fun though, he didn't find out from the source. He found out in a much less satisfying way.

It was a thursday, Basketball practise after school had finished and of course, he was against Steve, pressing himself close to his firm back, teasing and calling out his every movement as he laughed, watching the way Steve stumbles and pushes back as good as he was getting. It was thrilling, making the older male get frustrated with every movement. 

It was just like any other practise, before he noticed Steve having to talk to the coach as they began giving playful shoves to each other, licking his lips as he'd called out " go on now princess" in a playful bark of laughter before heading towards the locker room, though he stopped shortly upon hearing the laughter, wanting to know what they were talking about before walking in incase it was something disgusting, even someone like himself needs to prepare himself for these things. One week he'd walked into them talking about gangbangs- which good for them, but not his thing.

What he wasn't prepared for, no matter how much he fantasised about it, was what his teammates were talking about. 

" King Steve my ass" one of them laughed " he's just an omega who doesn't act like one, he literally acts more like an alpha! it's stupid!" it was followed by a lot more laughter and the sounds of slapping skin which made him frown. " yeah he'd look good on his knees where he belongs wouldn't he? he's only on this team because his daddy's rich enough to buy him into it" 

He was frozen, stiff, Harrington, Harrington! Fucking King Steve was an omega? it seemed it all clicked, how Steve's scent was always there,more sweet than anything he'd ever smelt. He felt stupid that he hadn't noticed, fuck. Everything he'd been doing to Steve, although he wouldn't treat him differently now, but damn, he's been plastered against Harrington's back during practise, purposely always letting his scent out in a manor that pronounces his dominance, it was a wonder how Steve had so much control to not give in to Billy's growls, his teasing, hell they'd even fought once or twice before- he'd beat up an omega.... that didn't sit well in his stomach.

His lips curled into a snarl as he pushed his way into the locker room, his alpha getting in his urges and bringing a hand up to wrap around the alpha who was speaking's neck, slamming him back first into the locker with a low grow, rumbling deep from his belly " i'd watch who you're talking about " he snapped out cruely squeezing as he heard the whimper slip from the alpha, who easily submitted to him. " if i catch you-" he turns to look at them all " any of you" he snarls lowly " talking about him that way again, there will be trouble, at least he tries at practise, unlike any of you" he gave one more squeeze before dropping the alpha, watching him fall to the floor. 

He'd scoffed and went to shower, a grin crossing his lips, well now he knew that Harrington was an omega- an omega who hadn't pushed him away, even when he'd pressed close enough that his crotch rubbed against his ass, even when he'd released so much of his scent, and had submitted to him during arguments. Well that was lovely to know, that there's a possibility that Steve was interested. 

He'd been wondering all of this stupid town, and not one had he caught onto Steve's scent for more than a few minutes, it fading quickly, Heck he'd even walked to his house, and was greeted with the sight of what had most likely been Steve's parents, it had made him gag, that was a real nasty sight but no Steve, he had though- call him a creep, taken the liberty of picking up one of Steve's Hoodies- it was actually Billy's since he had given it to him, and he'd felt his lips quirk up at the scent, completely covered in the sweet, calming scent that was nothing but Steve, the spiced scent, cinnamon,vanilla honey, a mix of a lot of sweet things. It boosted his ego a lot, Steve had actually been rather hesitant in wearing the jacket, it was during the time he'd been waiting for Max outside the arcade, and Steve the nerd club, but as it turns out, he'd been wearing it, but that memory was for another day,So he'd shrugged his own jacket off to replace it with the one that smelt like Steve, When he found him again he'd give him the jacket that smelt the most of himself. To show possession in the time of.... what even was it? an apocalypse? 

The sound of groaning reached his ears as he snapped out of his flashback, his hand finding his gun and raising in an instant to aim and take three shots, watching the lurker that had been wondering fall to the ground with a thump. 

He groaned and rubs at his eyes as he sniffs the air, finding a small but familiar scent, it was faint, very faint. Max his memory filled in, and it made his legs move faster, though he slowed to stop at the sight of the familiar annoying skateboard on the floor- or what use to be a skateboard. It was broken, into two pieces, but what was great was that it had his younger sisters scent all over it, which if he was correct, there was no doubt that Steve was with all the nerds, and most likely his younger sister. It brought a grin to his lips as he picked up the half and sniffs it, he'd keep the smallest hald, use it to sniffing, as well as a weapon.

Steve was such a mom, he didn't know how he thought he was an alpha, especially when he was taking care of 5 kids on the daily, taking them to the arcade, making sure they ate and drank, and welcomed Max in with open arms, it made him smile slightly, Steve was a strong willed, fierce, but sweet omega that knew what he wanted and how to get it.

Steve wasn't the definition of the perfect omega to most people, but to hell, Billy didn't want some omega that would preen and present with the click of his fingers, he enjoyed a fight, the thrill of having Steve to himself, His eyes,his mouth, damn his pink lips, the soft looking tongue that slipped out to wet his lips. Oh god, the things he wanted to do to Steve.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts for now, he was still outside, still in the open, able to be bitten,scratched beyond belief. He needed to get moving, find a house, somewhere where he could jack off, his dick was chubbing up in his jeans from the mere thought of what Steve could do with his pink lips, what his mouth would taste like, how tight it would feel when they were tied together, how slick he could get Steve, maybe he would be pouring. A shiver ran down his spine as he licks his lips, beginning to walk as he looks around, he'd be no good if he was turned, how was he supposed to protect Steve? protect the omega and all the pups- wait where the fuck did that come from?

He frowns but picked up his pace, least he was found by a hoard of lurkers, he scoffed, he didn't want to take care of the pups....there was no way, that was just him getting lost in his thoughts. Although.....Steve with his belly swelled, waddling slightly as he was filled with his pups made him rumble pleasantly, He'd be beautiful, swollen full and bred, bonding mark starkly against his pale skin. It made him groan and reach down to squeeze at his filling cock, the slight pressure doing wonders to his filling dick " oh yeah" he groans rubbing slightly before stopping, he was still outside for fucks sake! he wasn't some slut on the side of the road wanting to rub off on any willing leg or foot.

He stretched his arms above his head as he sniffed the air again, going to locate an empty but safe house in the direction of his sisters scent, the scent willed his dick to wilt slightly, but it seemed Steve's constant scent surrounding him wasn't going to let his boner go completely flaccid. It was slightly annoying.

He found a house easily, climbing through a window- because who uses doors anyway? he grins and dropped his bag and placed his gun carefully on the bed before shifting to unbuckle his belt, sliding his hand down his jeans and grasping his dick with a relieved moan" ah fuck" he rested his head back as he pulled his length out, gasping slightly at the cold air that met with his heated skin before wrapping his fingers tighter around himself, groaning deeply as he rubbed his fingers on his tip, pulling his hand back to spit in it to mimic slick, wrapping his hand back around himself and beginning to slowly jack himself off to the image of Steve " o-fuck, yea Princess, just like that" he purred out, letting out a pant, licking at his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth to chew on it as he tightens his grasp to mimic the squeeze " that's good, C'mon sweetheart, you can take it" he drags his thumb over his slit, digging in his nail at the tip as he groans louder, panting as he felt his knot beginning to swell, damn he was getting close ridiculously fast- it would've been embarrassing but Steve wasn't really here, so he began thrusting into his fist, his precum mixing with the spit on his palm making it wetter, iit felt good, but he knew Steve would feel better, all tight and he'd be writhing all pretty on his dick.

He'd get him on his back, taking the omega in as he pressed kisses down his neck,to his chest before slowly taking his nipples in his mouth one at a time, they'd be so red by the end, perked up and wet, he'd pinch them enough to have his baby arching up and mewling at his touches before he let his fingers slide down his chest to his belly, sliding down further to his pretty dick- and he knew it was pretty, he'd seen it in the showers in the locker room. He'd take him in his hand, blowing air over the headed flesh to watch the precum begin to slowly bead before he would lick it off. Watching Steve flush from embarrassment as he arched into the touches. 

Then he'd move down more, fingers sliding down his hips to his lower back and lift him, not to much but just enough to spread his legs over his shoulders and use his thumbs to spread Steve's cheeks apart, his perk ass fitting easily in his palms as he looked at the slick that was beginning to slide down over his thighs. He'd lean forwards to lap at it, before making it up and dragging his tongue over his hole, listening to Steve crying out above him, having never felt the sensation before. He'd eat him out, messily, with saliva dripping down his chin as he had his sweetheart quivering and sobbing out beautifully above him. 

He came with a gasp, shooting his load over his fingers at the thought, sinking against the wall as he tried to regain his breath. That was the hardest he's came in ages, months even, and it was all for his baby, his Steve,his omega.

And he was going to do anything and everything to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Steve. We get some cute Mother Steve and Max bonding! and what was that about Billy? winkwink)

He let out a quiet whine, head tipping back against the wall as he pressed his fingers to his aching stomach, rubbing small circles into the skin that was pulled taught. It had been a good few days since Steve had had something decent to eat, sometimes managing a few scraps before Jonathan took them away, or he gave in and gave it to the pups first, they needed it the most, they're still growing, they need all the energy they can get to get through this hardship.

They were all changing slightly, whether they knew it or not. Hair was growing out, attitudes were changing, becoming protective, upset more easily during this time. He'd caught Lucas and Mike arguing more than once, only to come in later and they're laughing together, crazy kids. 

A whimper shot past his lips unwillingly, the memory being covered over by the pain that shot through him, a shiver running through him as he felt the way his stomach contracted, pulling his knees up to his chest as he sucked in a deep breath, a tremble shaking his frame as the pains slowly died down- for now, He couldn't stop the sob that left his lips, but he could muffle it, and so he did, bringing his hand up to cover his lips and his other up to wipe at his eyes as he curled up in the corner of the empty room.

He pressed his forehead to his knees, feeling the ripped and bruised skin because of the amount of times he'd fallen over and been forced to his knees, his jeans having split to show the abused flesh, but that never stopped him, just made him force him to them harder, cutting and tearing the skin on the rough surface of rock and gravel, it brought forth another whimper from his lips at the memories, bringing his fingers up to tug at his hair to suck in a deep breath as it began rattling in his chest. It was hard, everytime he closed his eyes he could see him, feel his touches, remember his harsh words.

He could feel his eyes watering more as his breath got caught in his throat, a familiar panic raising in his chest, though he couldn't do anything about it. He could feel the rough touches, his knees beginning to hurt, a rough sounding sob escaping him as he brought his hands up to dig into his arms, digging through the fabric to attempt to get the feeling away, almost clawing at the bruising he knew was there, the pain going unnoticed as he shook and gasped, his head tipping back against the wall as his frame was wracked with shivers, trembles.

Another heart wrenching sob left him as he heard the door open and close slowly, fearful of Jonathan, but as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, small dainty fingers gently curling into his hair and stroking lightly he looked up, sucking in a shaky breath at the sight of Max.

The girl softly shushed him, kneeling beside him and gently stroking his hair in a repetitive soothing motion with the words " shhh " on her lips. It took a while, but eventually he was softly hiccuping with Max soothing him, a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently as she tried to help him. Max was obviously familiar with the process with how she hadn't freaked out, which made his gut twitch, though he had nothing in his stomach that would come up.

" You don't need to say anything" he heard her say " we all get low" she murmurs and smiles a little at him, " everyone's asleep, you should come and sleep with us" she offered " it's not the same without you" he admitted almost shyly. It made Steve want to cry again, Max was warming up to him, to him! he gave a small smile and slowly pushed himself to his feet " okay" he spoke softly and offered his hand to Max, feeling her grab it and squeeze.

His breath left him again, but it warmed his heart to feel and see how Max liked his company, after having her push him away for so long. He followed her and silently crept past Jonathan, sinking down in between the kids where a gap was, and letting Max lay against his chest, " we'll find him" he whispers to her "we'll find Billy" he gently placed an arm around her and watched as her own eyes watered " hey now" he coos softly pushing her hair back from her face " non of those tears, we will find him, Billy's too strong to be pushed around by some dumb lurkers" he smiles " i bet right now he's looking everywhere he can to find you"

Max gave him a small smile and nodded with a soft " yeah, he's an idiot like that" with a soft quiet laugh as she began to settle in his arms, though her frame remained tense, which made Steve frown before shifting her position and softly beginning to hum before parting his lips to quietly sing in a soft tone for her " Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire" he began softly holding her closer and rubbing circles into her back carefully " the war outside our door keeps raging on. hold on to this lul-la-by even when the music's gone" he hums softly " gone"

" just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and i'll be safe, and sound" he began to softly hum as he felt Max sinking more into his chest, his eyes watering as his head rested back. 

" just close your eyes" he repeated " the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and i'll be safe, and sound" his voice cracked softly as he felt more tears stream down his cheeks, cradling the back of Max's head as he softly rocked her in his arms " safe and sound" he whispers to the quiet air, his chest giving a shake as he sniffles.

He fell asleep that way, holding Max close to him as he lay curled up with all the kids wrapped around him.

It was the scent that woke him first, his eyes shooting open at the familiar scent that filled his nose, though he swallows thickly at the reason behind it- he'd been to distracted last night to remember Max had Billy's jacket. His scent faint, but still there.

It made him bite his lip and sit up to slowly leave the comfort of the kids, to crawl and walk as fast and quiet as he could into the next room, rubbing his arms as he looks at himself in the dusty mirror, slowly slipping his shirt and jumper off to take a look at himself. He hadn't really looked at himself after everything's happened, being too afraid to do so, but looking at himself now, it was noo wonder Jonathan said Billy wouldn't like him, he really wasn't that attractive anymore, his hair was grimy, doe eyes bland, he just saw plain brown, no nothing anymore. His skin was tinged darker, most likely from the dirt and grime clinging to it- they'd yet to find a place with running water yet. 

His limbs were long, muscles slowly fading away as his body took the nutrients it needed to survive, his stomach was thin, he couldn't see his ribs yet- which was a good thing, but he definitely felt them, slowly sucking in a breath he watched the skin pulling taught over his belly and felt his heart squeeze, he really wasn't much to look at.

His shoulders have a marks littering them, ranging from bites, to scratches to bruises, he sniffles and closed his eyes, he could imagine Billy. Slowly holding his hips, raising a hand to run over his belly. It made him sniffle more, eyes tearing up as he looks at himself in the mirror, Billy would coo and whisper sweet things in his ear, holding him close- as if he would break at any second, like a china doll. Held carefully as a hand would tip his chin up to lock their eyes together blue meeting brown as lips carefully met his own.

He'd tremble, sinking into Billy with a whimper as a rough palm made its way to the front of his jeans, giving his cock a squeeze, he'd let out a soft mewl, head rolling onto the blondes shoulder as he'd gasp and wither in his arms, pleasure coursing through him as he purred and begged for more, and Billy would give it to him, popping the button of his jeans and sliding his hand down into his boxers to wrap his thick fingers around him.

Steve muffled himself, pressing his arm to his mouth as his eyes squeezed shut, his hand moving slowly as he began to jack himself off, whimpering as he thought of Billy and what the alpha would do- before his thoughts were cut through with a knife, a scared sob escaping him into his arm as the blonde hair turned short, the soft smile turned darker.

He froze, going soft almost instantly as he stumbles, eyes darting open as he pushed the mirror away, slamming his palm into the glass, causing it to shatter, though unfortunately he fell with it not having the energy to keep his balance, his legs wobbling before failing him and sending him crashing into the mess he'd made, the glass cutting into his palms and digging through his legs as he shook, he'd glad this room was so far away from the others, or else the noise would've surely woken them up and he definitely did not want to wake up Jonathan, there was no way in hell he wanted to do that again, he could feel the bruise that was still on where his thigh met his ass, wincing at the memory.

He gasps and trembled as he looks at the floor, glass littering it in a variety of sizes, it made him swallow and wince as he slowly picked it from his palms, watching the blood stream down from them. At that moment he didn't feel pain, he felt numb, the urges to end it all screaming at him but he couldn't do that, the pups needed him, They depended on him, and he definitely wasn't leaving them with Jonathan, alone. Never.Absolutely never. Wasn't going to happen.

He sucks in a breath and wipes the blood on his shirt before pulling it back on, with his hoodie before deciding his fingerless gloves would be the best option, wincing as he pulled the leather on and tightened them, flexing the fingers and wincing at the slight pain. He'd deal with it, it was nothing compared to what Jonathan had been doing to him. He could handle this short pain, it would be normal after a while anyway.

He needed to be strong, strong for the pups, strong for Billy... For Billy, he rubs his eyes and looked at the cracked and broken mirror, " it's better this way" he whispers leaving the room and walking back to the other room, taking his time and looking out the window before catching a stronger smell.

He stopped in his tracks and looks out the window before pushing it open, looking around outside trying to hide his disappointment at the lack of Billy " i could've sworn" he murmurs before shaking his head miserably " i'm being stupid, my nose is lying to me" he frowns and leant his elbows on the windowsill and simply lent there breathing in the scent with a frown, he was more than confused, there was no way this could be Billy, no way. He hadn't smelt his scent since three days ago. There was no way Billy had traveled so far in one night.... there was no way Billy was here.

He rubs his nose and pushed himself to stand straight before picking up his bat which was leant against the wall before walking to the group, taking note of how they were all waking up, or were already awake " come on guys, we need to get moving" he looks at Jane " it working yet?" he asked softly and watched her shake her head with a frown " well that's fine Jane" he coos " we'll find your dad".

He felt Max's hand linking with his unoccupied one and squeezes gently, offering her a small smile " and we'll find Billy" he told her, ignoring the way Jonathan snarled slightly. Focusing on getting the kids up and fed with what he had left in his bag. They were more important to take care of. He could still smell Billy in the back of his mind and it made him more motivated. " we'll find them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( if i were to write another a/b/o Harringrove fic based in highschool who would read? it would feature a heck ton of jealousy n possessive n protective bois)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whooooo  
> billy and steve  
> bonding sorta  
> feelings  
> angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the hardest chapters to write dang

" fuck-fuck-fuck" Steve gasped,his legs burning as he held Will on his back, Jane holding his hand as they ran- she was quicker than Will was, and right now? they needed to be fast, because fucking Jonathan lost them- and he had the other kids with him! his pups! 

He could feel his heart trying to beat out his chest as he sucks in a heavy breath stopping as he sniffs the air- the air didn't smell like any of the kids, he didn't even smell jonathan for fucks sake! It made him panic more, feeling Jane squeeze his hand was what shocked him out of it. He had two kids with him, and Will was whimpering into his neck, making him coo softly " you're okay will, we'll find them, don't worry" he promised and looks around as he bit into his lip, " right, let's go left" he nodded and began to walk with Jane.

He could feel his ribs aching, chest heaving as he panted and tried to calm his breathing down, he hadn't had anything to eat for the past week but small pieces of stale bread he'd found in stores and broken down houses, it wasn't the best, not by far, but Jonathan wasn't letting him have any, and the pups needed it- their stomachs rumbling as they whimpered, and Steve was a sucker for them, he'd give them anything.

So now, Jonathan, the spiteful asshole had moved too fast, and Will had to pee, so they'd been left behind, fucking dick. It made him want to growl, but he refrained because it wasn't what Will or Jane needed right now. What they did need was reassurance.

He shook his head and rounded the corner before the smells hit him, rotting flesh, blood, vomit and it made his empty stomach churn.His legs freezing as he looked at the big horde, a mix of sizes,genders but they were all the same, dead eyed and hungry, eager for something-more like someone, to eat.

" shit" Steve gaped, taking a step back as his scent reached the lurkers, it was obvious it did when the first few began to turn around, letting out loud groans.

Jane's scared breath made him move, turning sharply on his heels and scooping Jane into his arms whilst calling for her and Will to hold on as he ran. Though the horde was faster than any other lurkers he'd previously seen and it made him panic more. 

" fuck-fucking hell " he cursed, eyes scanning around them as he searched for somewhere to put the kids, no buildings, no tree branches he could reach. It was pathetic really so he just sucked in another ragged breath, making a left though he skidded as another lurker was over that corner, sending him scrambling to keep the kids away from it as he turns to go a different direction, a fucking horde-he'd ran into a fucking horde! it made his vision swim as he kept his eyes searching, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as his battered converse splashed through the puddles on the floor sending the liquid every direction, of what? blood?water? it could be anything but he didn't have the time to check the bottom of his jeans.

An overturned truck is what caught his eye, it was just high enough for the kids to sit on the top and clamber up, the lurkers wouldn't be able to touch them then. " hey Jane, Will get ready" he breathes out heavily as he picked up the pace to try and get more of an upperhand.

The van proved slightly harder to get the kids up than expected, letting will and jane climb him, stand on his shoulders, his head, before having to climb over the edge and rolling onto the top. He watched them, calling out worried words incase one of them were to slip or fall, it made him quiver as the groans reached his ears " oh sh-" he turned on his heels, fingers going to curl around his bat- but he was met with nothing.

He couldn't tell when the tears built up in his eyes, the bat- his bat was with Dustin- he'd left it in his bag- fuck. He had no weapon and at least six- maybe more lurkers coming to surround him, Will and Jane's shrieks for him mixed in with the groans as he panicked, back flush with the lumpy surface as he looks up at his pups, before back at the lurkers, a low whimper left him, purely out of instinct, an mega sound that vibrated through his chest and throat as a sob caught in his throat.

He could feel something touching his arm and he closed his eyes tightly, a sob being retched from him as the warmth cascaded over it, saliva from the lurkers dripping, beginning to coat his face as his knees gave out, sending him sprawling to the floor.

" Steve" he could hear being screamed out from Will and Jane, though he couldn't move, the dirty caked faces staring back at him, reminding him of how he'd had to kill Nancy, it brought another wave of tears up as his throat tried to stop, choking on his next sob as a lurker crawled over him, they always went for the face, or the neck, is what he'd realised.

The sounds of smashing and crunching reached his ears and he shook, tipping his head back in fear before he heard a snarl- Billy? which was followed by the the sudden warmth splattering across his face, his eyes blew wide as he looked up, tears slipping down his cheeks as he looked at the alpha. Blonde locks, wide eyes and metal pole,It made him want to scream and jump with joy, but he couldn't move

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the screaming that startled Billy from his nap, two sets of young yelling and crying that confused him before he heard the whimper, as quiet as it was it made him sit up and stick his nose up to attempt to catch the scent, which didn't work very well.

So he moved, feet carrying him out the building and around the corner within seconds, eyes narrowing to catch Jane and Will on top of the tipped lorry- or whatever it was, they were the least of his worries right now. His fingers curled around the metal pole he'd sharpened whilst he reached into his pocket to pull out his lighter, before a can of hair spray. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew science and it was the best bet to get the lurkers to crawl away, so he snarled lowly in his throat flicking the cap of the lighter so the flame was visible before spraying the can, watching the flames grow and burn a good few of the lurkers, using his pole to easily break their skulls.

He didn't have much of a reaction until the scent hit him, making his eyes snap to the shaking figure on the floor, doe like teary eyes staring up at the lurker above him, long legs shaking and curling beneath him whilst sobs began escaping him, it made his heart pull, making another snarl leave his lips as he snapped out " Steve! get up! oi pretty boy!" though it seemed he wasn't going to get a reaction, so he did the next best thing, and made his way through the horde, hitting and killing his way through, a bloody pathway coming as he slammed his body into the next lurker, bringing his pole down to spear through the lurkers head, wincing slightly at how blood splattered over the traumatized omega's face, but as the sounds of the lurkers died away, along with the bodies surrounding them he sank down, carefully dropping the pole as he offered his hands out " Steve- hey" he tried, slowly leaning forwards to place a hand on his shoulder.

It only resulted in an afraid whimper, " jesus Steve-" he swallows looking at the kids before willing his cheeks to stay neutral as he tried the next best thing, " hey " he cooed softly, bringing a hand up to cup the omega's cheek, his scent gland at his wrist strong and he couldn't stop the grateful smile that crossed him as Steve began to react.

It was unexpected, Steve's next movement, and send Billy to his ass. The male having tossed himself into the alphas chest with another sob, making him slide his arms around his waist, another at the back of his head as he gave a comforting squeeze " hey there pretty boy" he breathes out " yeah im here" he spoke again after receiving a whimper, that's it come back to me Harrington" he murmurs, threading his fingers through his hair as he massaged where his hair met his neck.

The purring was new- very new and he grinned at the way Steve pressed closer and tucked his head beneath his chin, nosing against Billy's scent gland and making the alpha hesitate before allowing it, Steve needed it, he needed to come back to himself, and if his own scent was needed? who was he to deny it.

So he sat on the floor, the shaking shell of the omega he once knew pressed into his chest. Steve's shaking was slowing down, so he continued to rub circles into his back, scenting the smaller, much thinner than before male. It seemed to relax him as his tongue slid out to wet his lips and shakily breath.

" Billy?" the male seemed confused, but mostly happy, his scent tingeing sweetly, ot made him want to growl his approval- but the kids were still there.

" hey there princess" he spoke smirking and slowly standing, bringing Steve up with him as he looks at Will and Jane, " where's the rest of the nerds?" he asked though the lack of Max sent his mind reeling.

Surprisingly, it was Jane who spoke " With Jonathan- he walked away when Will needed to pee" she spoke and shifted to the edge once Steve reached up, but he simply moved steve out the way and helped the kids down himself, saving Steve the energy and watching how Will and Jane were pressing close to him, like a pack.

" Mother's a good look on you pretty boy" he grins and shifted to slide an arm around Steve's wasit " you shouldn't be walking after what just happened" he spoke frowning as Steve shivered, " you need to rest- just- c'mere" he rolls his eyes and slid an arm under his knees before sweeping him up to settle on his hip, it made it easier for him to hold beneath his ass, keeping him up so he could keep an eye on the two pups, hilst holding his metal pole-spear type weapon. He moved them to a more secure area to sit down, making sure he had Steve settled in his lap curled into him.

They stayed that way after a while, Steve nosing beneath his chin and breathing him in as Jane and Will curled into Billy's other side, a sort of pile. The alpha noticed he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would, just having Steve was enough.

The omega had calmed down, but he wasn't planning on moving away anytime soon, and that was fine with Billy, he finally had his princess back beside him, he was able to look after him now, make sure he's okay and not doing anything stupid.

" hey doll" he spoke quietly, gently brushing his fingers over Steve's back, up his shoulders and neck before landing on his cheeks, softly rubbing circles into the bags he saw there " you should sleep- your pups will be fine" he spoke shifting to let Steve fully sink against his chest, head resting over his heart, it made his cheeks warm and he simply rested his chin on top of his hair and held him.

Jane was smiling at him and it made him growl lowly, causing her to giggle before covering her mouth so she wouldn't wake Steve " you like him" she spoke simply " feelings" she pointed before making a heart with her fingers " love" 

She then linked her pinkies together " bonding" she spoke again with a smile. It made Billy freeze before slowly speaking, "......yes," which only seemed to make her smile brighter and nod, it made his head spin, of course he liked him, he loved Steve like he hadn't anyone else before. He'd be overjoyed to bond to the pretty boy, Steve was even amazing with kids, a perfect mate that would care for pups, it made his heart swell, and he slowly let out a low purring sound- something alpha's didn't usually do, but it seemed that it helped Jane and Will fall asleep curled up with them.

The other kids were with Jonathan, not Nancy? and it made him tilt his head in thought, at least that meant the kids were safe and that they'd be easy to find. He'd help find them in the morning, he owed it to Hopper, look after Max, Jane, the other pups, and.......and Steve.


	9. Sorry oofers

So sorry i haven't updated in like forever, college is a pain in the ass and homework is so hard hnnng. If anyone want's to help with this fic please message me on my instagram @cos_opp


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finallly updated- college is a bummer  
> someone talk or rp with me  
> i need help to get more angst in here ;)
> 
> United Finally!

( fuck this is hard to write ah. sorry its short af, dealing with a break up mixed with college and personal issues is the death of me istg, tho i had nobody to talk to about how to improve or what to put in this chapter it was hard to write. Someone hmu on instagram @panicked_cos_king or @artsyoppertunity to either rp or even just talk about the fic and of course i'll credit you..... i have tho gotten really into my Avengers video game new fic because wow stucky is my joy that gets me through the day so i hope my writing will improve because damn...this chapter sucks but you've all been waiting for like forever, apologies for any mistakes )

Steve huffs through his nose, pursing his lips as he looks around, fingers idly playing with Billy's jacket that had been wrapped around his shoulders before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he listened to Jane and Will bubbling around the two of them, seemingly much more rested than they were yesterday. It was a breath of fresh air having Billy beside him- with them.... acting much calmer than he felt.

It brought a small smile to his lips as he shifted closer, letting his gaze travel over his form, Billy seemed different, his shoulders were more tense than before, his jaw clenched and fingers holding his pipe-pole? whatever that metal thing was in a bruising grip, knuckles dusted with dirt and caked with some kind of substance? maybe it was blood, something off the floor- he'd never know. 

He swallows thickly as his eyes traced across Billy's forearms, noticing the way the muscles showed with obvious purpose as he was only in a shirt. Revealing the scars and bruising and what seemed to be a scrape that was slowly tinting the bruising yellow, it must of hurt- it made his stomach flip and his throat rumbled slightly, he wanted to growl. He held it back however, trying to turn back to make himself less obvious.

Billy was smiling slightly and it made him warm, bringing butterflies back as he looked over at the kids, wringing his hands slightly as he looks around, his whole body was aching, ever since he'd made Billy put him down yesterday, refused to let himself be carried today, his stomach was twisting and he had no doubt the kids were feeling worse, so he ignored it in favour of listening to the two of them.

Steve watched as Will rushed to hide behind one of Billy's legs with a giggle as Ell chased after him. It warmed his heart watching the confused look cross the alpha's face, eyebrow arching as his lips quirked up with a soft laugh as he continued to walk, keeping the pole resting across both of his shoulders and neck as he held it high above the kids, making sure it wouldn't hurt them.

" You look like you're enjoying it" Steve breathed out as Will clutched onto Billy's leg and tugged so the alpha would lift him up, being careful as he let Steve take the weapon.The omega smiling more as their fingers brushed, holding the metal as El stood between them both and Will settled on Billy's hip whilst giggling. He could almost forget about the fucking apocalypse or whatever it was going on.

Billy looked embarrassed for a total of three seconds before smirking and it made the omega's knees wobble as he replied " its instinct" whilst watching the way Will clung tighter to Billy, Steve ducked his head almost guiltily. Jonathan obviously hadn't been the best alpha to his brother and he-he'd fucking killed Nancy in front of all the kids.... it must be nice to be able to have someone to cling to, it made him bite his lip and hold the pole slightly tighter. He was a fucking murderer. 

Jane was the one to snap him out of it as she spoke, quietly but surely "i'm hungry", it made Steve worry his lip even more " we'll check any houses and shops that we pass to look for something" he spoke sucking in a breath " we need to find the others, i bet they're starving" he murmurs and gently rubs Jane's back as she nodded in agreement.

Steve ached, stretching his arms slightly as he rubs his thumb over the cold metal, tipping his face up slightly before sniffing to attempt to find the scent of something-someone? though he scoffed to himself at the lack of anything, as if it had been deserted, which now that he really had a chance to think about it was most likely true....

Will giggles softly from his position, shifting on Billy's shoulders as he wiggles, raising his arms a little as if he were flying for real " you know Steve you're real small from up here" he giggles again causing the omega to raise a brow " oh yeah Will? maybe Billy's just a giant" he places his hands on his hips as a small smile slipped onto his face, shaking his head as he turned forwards and ran his fingers through his dirty hair as he straightened his face.

It had to have been at least an hour of shuffling before Steve caught onto it- it was faint sure- but it was so distinct that it had him scrambling to push himself further forwards to sniff again, just to make sure! but it was still there, as faint as it was and honestly Steve could have cried when he caught onto Dustin's scent, he however didn't.

" Billy" he breathed out " can you smell that? it's them! oh thank fuck" he almost whimpered nearing the end, squirming in his steps as he tried to rush but make sure they were together at all times. Though as faint as the scents were they got stronger, much stronger until Jonathan's filled his senses, causing him to cringe and stumble in his steps with a disgruntled sound, fuck he didn't even want to think about what Jonathan was doing. Causing him to bring a hand up to rub at his nose, shifting closer to El and Billy to get a noseful of their scents, it cleared him slightly,but not enough.....not enough as would have been if Steve had dragged the alpha down to bury his face against his neck and scent him- oh fuck would he love that....

 

Billy's scent was smokey, musky, reminding him of the time he'd attended the campfire parties, it brought a deep warmth into him. There was something hidden beneath it....something much sweeter, sticking to the tip of his tongue- but he just couldn't put his finger on it and it brought a soft sigh through his system. Billy's scent was perfect, and when it surrounded him before? he hardly wanted to move... 

Billy was the first to see them, he could tell as soon as Billy placed Will down and his scent changed, before he himself called out " oh fuck- DUSTIN,MIKE,MAX,LUCAS!" before he rushed forwards as he saw them turning around, and it was then when the tears sprung to Steve's eyes, wiping them quickly as he rushed forwards to the group along with the kids and Billy.

It was Dustin who reached him first, barrelling right into him and sending him stumbling back as he hugged him close " oh fuck- don't you ever-ever leave without us again" he huffs and held him closer before he felt Lucas attaching himself to his leg along, whilst Mike and El hugged tightly until they sank to the floors as Mike began to cry.

It was only when he tipped his head that he saw Billy, on his knees with Max cradled in his arms, face pressed into her brothers chest as she clung to him with a variety of choked sobs along with Will who was pressed in the hug between the siblings- obviously not wanting to be close to Jonathan at all.

" don't you ever not come home!" Max sobbed as she pounded her fists weakly into Billy's chest " you- you scared me so much!" she trembled as she sank into the older alpha's arms which just made Billy hold on tighter and rub her back before nodding, " course Max- don't go all weak on me now" he wipes her cheek with his fingers " gotta act strong for the others ya here me?" he spoke quietly, choked back as if he were about to cry, and it made Steve's heart warm and pulse- He was a true sweetheart, even if he was a dick half, or most of the time.

Jonathan- he was a different story, scowling at them all, it made Steve's breath catch in his throat as he sank to his knees and pulled the pups closer to him before breathing out and letting out his calming scent, feeling them curl up to him as they cried, " we need to find somewhere to sleep" he spoke, hesitantly looking over at Jonathan who had his bat- his precious baby, it made him happy that Jonathan hadn't just fucking thrown it away or even broken it.


	11. CHAPTER 10

so i really have no inspiration anymore, i don't have any friends in the fandom so i'm struggling to come up with stuff to write...... ))

 

It wasn't obvious at first, not at all, but the bruises around Steve's wrists were becoming more noticable. Along with how Dustin seemed to refuse to leave his side more often, even if it was just to go to piss somewhere. It was making Jonathan seem more suspectable than ever, he'd been growling at the alpha in question ever since he'd snapped at Mike for falling over- what a dick move, and how Will seems to be terrified to go anywhere near him. He purses his lips crossing his arms and licking over his teeth in anger. He didn't want to stick his nose in where it didn't belong but it was affecting his omega- wait.... where did that come from? his omega? Steve wasn't his... at least not yet.... But Jonathan was hurting him, and possibly doing worse than he could see. He could smell it, the possession, the sour tang to Harrington's scent along with the way it tinged to hurt scent, one full of humiliation, devastation and fear. He hated when he came back from exploring to smell it, it just made him want to take him into his arms and keep him safe and protected forever- but steve wasn't one of those omega's and that's what he likes about him, hes independant and knows what he wants, and isn't afraid to stand up to other alpha's for himself and his beliefs even if he got into a fight.

He could think about all the possibilities of having a nice house, maybe a few kids, definitely a dog, maybe a german shepherd, now that would look good stood with him and Steve.He frowns as he drags his tongue along his bottom lip and simply shifted as he looks out the window, damn he really needed a cigarette..... he hadn't had access to one in ages, he was beginning to go all mushy.... it wasn't the time to think about family..... he had a pack to take care of, because an asshole alpha seemed to be up to something.... but it was too early to tell what was going on, he couldn't just go out all guns blazing because it might just not be Jonathan.... he just needed to be weary.

He drags a hand through his hair and turns towards mike and dustin who were trying to rewire some old radio- where they found one? he had no clue, the house they were staying in wasn't in the best condition but at least they found food stashed under the floorboards. A snort escaped him as he tore his gaze away to watch how Steve sat with the other kids, quietly telling them some kind of story- it was cute.... he rolls his eyes before moving to move closer to the omega, settling down and he couldn't help but nod and shift to mess up Steve's already dirty hair just to hear him laugh and watch him try swat him away " story time?" he murmurs quietly and shifted to let steve lean against him, " sleep i'm sure i can tell a few good ones" he murmurs and turns to look at the kids " okay" he began with a cocky smirk " how about we start with the story of lady white?" he grins more as the kids seemed generally interested, of course he made it up, so he had to make it up as he went along, shifting as he did and almost cradling the sleepy eyed omega close.

He could feel the breath over his ear and neck, fanning warmth across the skin. It made him smile slightly at how far they'd both become through this. Like come on, Who would've ever thought Steve 'pretty boy' Harrington would be cuddling into an alpha- let alone Billy's- chest with his nose right against his neck? nobody that's who, not anyone alive to tell.

Max's tired yawning is what made him stop his story " i'll continue tomorrow night " he spoke " i think we all need to get some sleep." he decided and shifted to make sure everyone was accounted for, even Jonathan, who was honestly beginning to piss him off to no end, with his small possessive streaks that were hard not to notice due to being another alpha, from scenting the rooms they went through, to smothering the kids and Steve in his scent. It made the alpha inside him roar, growling as it twisted and settled in his gut.

He shook his head and leant back, shifting to bring Steve closer to his chest, tucking him tightly against his neck to allow the omega his comforting scent- or what he hoped was comforting anyway... lots of different people had different views on his scent, from disgusting, to sweet and desirable. He was just glad that Steve wasn't fighting with him or even arguing, it was a big step....a huge one... and he couldn't help the way his heart raced with having him this close, his Princess....His pretty boy.

But Steve wasn't his.At least not yet. An apocalypse was no place for romance, it was more stressful than anything. He snorted a little and slid an arm around to hold his hip so that the omega was warm and protected in his arms, his warm hold.


End file.
